Percival
Profile Percival is a male NPC character the player meets early on in the game after the "To The Rescue" mission, in which the player helps Recoil Ridge defend against a Raider invasion. Lt. Morgan treats Percival extremely well and even asks Perkins to give up his seat for him after the mission due to the fact that he gave Morgan a bottle of whiskey. At first, he requests that the player grows Leafy Greens in the "Strong to the Finish" mission so he can have some proper food. After the player givse him the Leafy Greens, he departs until the "Ancient Weapons and Hokey Religions" mission and takes part in some dialogue. Later, Percival shows up as a refugee fleeing Rebel attacks in the Southern Frontier, shortly after the fall of the Empire, during the "An Empire in Need IV" mission. He appears in battle during this mission, as well as fighting unarmed. Later on, he comes back to the player's Outpost asking (and bribing with brandy) Lt. Morgan to send Perkins with him to explore Ancient Sites, one of these being the Ancient Laboratory. After a series of missions, including building a Portable Wall, Percival and Perkins discover a glowing red device of some kind, which Percival takes with excitement and in an unsual jumpy mood. The player never gets to find out what the device was or why Percival was so excited about it. Percival returns to Perkins, telling him about a new book he found. As Perkins was busy with the peace treaty with General Salmanca, he asks Percival to wait. Personality Percival is shown to be a lover of ancient history, and would be considered to be similar to an archeologist. He is not afraid to get his hands dirty, as he has broken into The Empire Library to find out secret information about the highly restricted Ancient Laboratory. Attacks | attacks = | crit = 5% | range = 1 | lof = Contact | armorpiercing = 20 | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = melee_haymaker | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | attacks = | crit = 5% | range = 1 | lof = Contact | armorpiercing = 20 | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = melee_haymaker | targetbox-rows = 10 }} | crit = 0% | range = 1 | lof = Contact | effects = | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 5 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = percival_punch_horizontal | targetbox-rows = 10 }} }} Trivia *Percival is the name of one of King Arthur's legendary Knights of the Round Table. He is widely known for his involvement in the quest for the Holy Grail. This name is fitting for Percival given his pursuit of ancient treasure. *Even though his attack is called "Haymaker", it more resembles a left jab. *Percival punches with his left hand, it might mean he is left-handed. Category:Hero Units Category:Allies